hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Genaro Delillo
Genaro Delillo was a contestant on Season 16 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 17th place. Personality Genaro had a very nonchalant attitude and showed no signs of emotion. In the kitchen, he was one of the worst performers on the blue team for not taking his mistakes seriously and also being in denial of not having passion, which provoked his teammates that led him to be an easy target. He was even still in denial after being eliminated. Season 16 Episode 1 On the bus ride to Hell's Kitchen, the chefs were expecting to arrive at the restaurant, but it instead pulled up to an army base. After leaving the bus, the chefs lined up in front of their own duffel bags, and as the Drill Sargent was barking out orders, a tank pulled up behind him, and Ramsay came out of it. Then, Ramsay explained that before the chefs could enter Hell’s Kitchen, he wanted to make sure that they all had the discipline to survive, noting that the army was the perfect example to prepare them. After, Ramsay said that if they could survive boot camp, then he will be convinced that they were worthy of competing. After changing into their uniforms, the chefs were put through an obstacle course and jogged over to Ramsay who was in front of a giant wall, which he called the toughest challenge. After the chefs claimed that they were ready, Ramsay was happy to hear it as the wall fell on him, revealing the front of the restaurant, and a large crowd waiting for them. Now that he saw the chef’s commitment and desire to be in the competition, Ramsay announced that it was time for them to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Genaro was the sixth person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Ryan. He made a duck breast, it was criticized for being "ducked up", and he scored only one point. The blue team lost the challenge 25-28, and they were punished by resetting the dining room and setting up the tables for the following service, and packing up the risers the audience were sitting at. During dinner service, Genaro was on the fish station with Matt. After serving up a raw sea bass, neither he nor Matt took the blame for it, but he eventually took the blame for sending it up. However, when he walked away back to the fish station with no signs of passion, a frustrated Ramsay kicked him and Matt out of the blue kitchen, while commenting that he has never heard something so stupid in his life. The blue team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, he was considered for elimination by Pat. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 During the Crepe Grand Prix Challenge, Genaro was paired up with Devin, and while he claimed that he made crepes a lot, and that his fiancée loved them, he took his time as they were delicate, even though Ramsay compared him and Devin, to two corpses. Out of their four attempts, all of them were accepted, and after the first one was accepted, he called it a sigh of relief, but knew that they still had nine more crepes to win. The blue team won the challenge 10-9, and they were rewarded with a trip to Santa Barbara, dined aboard a 74 foot super mega yacht, and a chance to ride jet skis. Back at the dorms, while he said that he felt bad for them, the men erupted in laughter over that thought. During dinner service, Genaro was on the meat station. While he wanted to put his heart and soul into the meat, his New York striploin was raw, and when Ramsay showed him his mistake, he asked if Ramsay would like another, angering Andrew. Later, his refire was raw and cold, and Ramsay forced the men to feel it. Because of that mistake, the blue team was kicked out of the kitchen. The blue team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Paulie accused Genaro of checking out, and while he denied that, the rest of the men agreed with Paulie as Johnny angrily asked why he did not show any emotion over the raw steaks. However, he argued that he did not want to sulk over that moment, and felt that Johnny and Paulie were jumping down his throat. Then, Johnny angrily told him that he did not deserve to be in Hell’s Kitchen, and that he was embarrassing him in front of Ramsay. After, he was considered for elimination by Andrew, Matt, and Devin. Genaro was the blue team's first nominee for elimination, and Aaron as the second. After walking down to the front, Ramsay accused him of being out of it that night, and when he asked him if he was tired, he said that he was not, and that he had passion. However, Johnny argued that he had no passion and laid down like a dead dog, and when Ramsay asked him if that was true, he did not understand the metaphor, much to Ramsay’s dismay. During their pleas, he promised to learn from his mistakes, but Ramsay reminded him that it was not fucking culinary school. He was eliminated for his poor performance on meat, and showing no passion throughout the competition. During his exit interview, he was disappointed that he was leaving, felt that he did have a lot of passion and fight inside himself, and that he and his fiancée knew that he was a strong chef. Ramsay's comment: "When a chef shows me he has no passion, I show him the door. Goodbye, Genaro." Nomination history Trivia *After his appearance on the show, he returned to his position at Downtown Lounge. He was also a judge at Iron Chef Hamburg, became a photographer, and does cookery demonstrations. In March 2017, he was charged with disorderly conduct for playing loud music, and in May 2017, he was charged with theft from a department store. Quotes *"Would you like another, chef?" *(After being eliminated) "I'm extremely disappointed that I am going home right now. I have a lot of passion and fight in me and my teammates didn't see that. I know I'm a good cook and my fiancée knows I'm a great chef and um, I tried you know that's all that we can ever do. I'm a winner in my eyes." Category:Chef Category:Season 16 Category:Pennsylvanians Category:17th Place